


Watching You

by 823freckles



Series: Bleed to Love You [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/823freckles/pseuds/823freckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal watches Alana in the shower.</p>
<p>Day 4 of 30 Days of Hannibloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late! So this is just a small drabble to fill the prompt I'm late on-hope you all like voyeur!Hannibal.

"For you, there'll be no more crying. For you, the sun will be shining..."

Hannibal stopped at the door, where steam seeped around the edge of the door jam. He heard singing coming from within the room. Curious, he peered around the edge of the door. He could see his shower in the sliver of door he peeked through. Alana was in the shower, singing. He nudged the door open further with his toe. Thankfully, the door did not creak.

He watched her move in the shower as her singing turned to wordless humming. The cascade caressed the sides of her body, splashing around her head, her breasts, and her hips as she moved in it, swaying to the song in her head he didn't recognize. 

Her dark hair was a flat sheet against her back, her curls gone in the heavy weight of the hot water. He watched as she squirted a dollop of shampoo into her hand, then rubbed the shampoo into her long hair, separating out tangles with her fingertips as she massaged the foam through her hair. She stepped into the spray of the shower head. The shampoo residue sluiced down her back, foam running over the two perfect globes of her behind. Hannibal longed to enter the shower behind her silently, taking her into his hands. Next he watched as she grabbed a bar of soap and started massaging it over her breasts. He could see her nipples harden against her nimble fingers as she rubbed the soap over them. Next, her soapy hand slid down her front to her mons pubis. He shivered as she slid one soapy finger inside of her body.

She was simply stunning. His mouth watered.

“You know I can see you there, Hannibal.”

Wrapped up in his apparently not-so-subtle observation of Alana, he jumped in surprise when she called him out.

He backed away slowly and silently from the door. He'd just feign innocence when she got out of the shower. "That's precisely what I'll do," he thought, as he attempted to will away his burgeoning erection.

After all, watching someone in the shower was rude. And we all know what Hannibal Lecter does to the rude.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Alana sings is "Songbird" by Fleetwood Mac. She's shamelessly falling in love, poor girl.


End file.
